


A Mortician and the Corpse of a Solider

by workingBoys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF John, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn’t get to the flirting, M/M, Mortictian!Lock, ghost!John, some slight gore, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workingBoys/pseuds/workingBoys
Summary: Hi so um, this was a short story I was working in but I never finished it due to depression and stress reasons. I hope everyone likes it and if you want me to finish it I’ll do so, I’ve been lacking inspiration though.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Mortician and the Corpse of a Solider

Sherlock's tape recorder sat comfortably in his right hand. His left was plunged into the stomach of one Dr. John H. Watson.

”Sherlock Holmes. 1:24 am. Patient is a 40-year-old solider from Afghanistan, cause of deat...fever that came with his being shot.”

He grunted. His hand had somehow torn through the the stomach and was now gripping the spine of his solider. 

”Careful there, wouldn't want to damage the body of one of her Majesty's soldiers would we?” a voice chuckled from behind him.

”1:30 am. Dr. John Watson joins us.” The mortician swiveled around, coming face to ectoplasmic face with his latest cadavers spirit. ”So nice to see you Dr. Watson, take a seat over there if you would?” Sherlock gestured to the beaten up plastic chair in the corner of the autopsy room, a piece of paper taped above it read, ”Deduction Zone”, in bold black letters.

The spirit of Dr. Watson shrugged, not really floating but not walking either to the chair. 

Sherlock smiled, pulling his hands out of the corpse viciously. 

”How did it feel.”

”How did what feel Mr. Mortician?”

”Sherlock, if you will. How did it feel to die?” 

The solider took a deep breath. Sherlock could see the gears of his slightly visible head turning. While Dr. Watson thought on whether he’d answer the question or not Sherlock began studying him as best he could. His hair was a sandy blonde, dirty blonde. His eyes a mix of dark blue, light blue, and hints of hazel. 

He wore a soldiers outfit. Cameo green but thinner than he ones Sherlock usually saw. That either meant he put his doctors coat over his uniform or didn't go out into the field as often as he should. Meaning he was of a higher rank.There also seemed to be a ever-dripping pool of blood under his feet, it seemed to follow him, the blood obviously came from his left shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Feel free to leave criticisms and comments.


End file.
